Night Terrors
by Jinx246
Summary: Izzy was a normal girl, but when she is attacked by a werewolf everything changes. Now going to Hogwarts she is an outcast, but what will she do when she catches the eye of one the Maurders?  DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-i obviously do not own any part of Harry Potter. Only the OCs belong to me.

CH.1

Street lights flickered off one by one. The sky, even though a seconds ago the moon lit up the night, was now pitch black. The only sounds were my gasping and the eerie sound of the rusting dementors. I stole a glance behind me, instantly wishing I hadn't. At least ten dementors were tailing me. Hurriedly I turned the street corner. A large, white Victorian house was at the end of the block. Holding the stitch in my side I ran toward it.

Almost there...just a little bit longer... The front door was only 20ft away but it seemed like miles. It would be so easy to just give up right now...let them suck the life out of me. Then I pictured his scared face. His blue eyes full of fear...

"No..i can't let that happen!" With renewed energy I bounded forward. Finally reaching the door I twisted the handle and went inside.

A red bloody mess met my eyes. Blood streaked the walls and puddled across the floor and up the stairs.

"Oh God..." I skipped stairs as I went up to his bedroom. The blood puddles trailed down the hallway. I ran to the last door and threw it open. There lied my little brother. His body was twisted in an unnatural way. His blue eyes no longer had any spark. They were dull. Lifeless.

"No..Jamie.." I gathered him into my arms and sobbed.

Suddenly, something knocked me over. Roughly I was tossed over onto my back. It was horrid, the beast that looked at me. It was a giant wolf. Its fur was a burned red and its muzzle was dripping with blood. All of its knife sharp teeth showed as it snarled at me. Its mouth opened wide and the smell of putrid meat came over me. And then...i fainted.

A bright light kept shining in my face, which was very annoying seeing as I was trying to sleep.

"ugh..." I tried to turn over but, but a pain radiating in my arms and the area below my waist prevented me. "What the heck...?"

"Catherine! She's awake! She's awake!" I felt a hand on shoulder and opened my eyes to see my dad standing over me, and my mom rushing in followed by a healer.

The healer pushed past my father and shined a light into my eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Izzy."

"Full name?"

"Elizabeth Jane Easters"

"Date of birth?"

"February 14th, 1960."

"Where are you?"

"St. Mungo's... I think...but why...?" I looked down, and saw my legs and arms were covered in gauze. "W-What happened to me?" My mother began to weep.

"Honey..." My dad came to my side. "You've been in here for 2 weeks in a coma. That night that Jamie asked to stay home alone for the first time, Voldemort came to recruit me...when he found us and I refused he left...which is unusual. He...he decided to hurt you and your brother instead. So what we think happened is he sent the dementors after you while you were at your friend's and a werewolf after Jamie. When you escaped the dementors and got to the house..the werewolf already..." My father broke down. It was the only time I've ever seen him cry. "It was too late...and then the wolf attacked you, but the sun came up before he could finish..and then he..h-he did..other things to you before we arrived back and fought him off."

Not able to say anymore, he placed his face into his hands.

"Miss. Easters...I'm very sorry for all you've been through, but some more bad news is that you have been infected with the curse."

I felt tears roll down my face.

"And also...you are pregnant." As he said this he looked down at the floor. "It's very early so terminating is less dangerous. If you would like we could do the procedure today."

I clutched my stomach. A baby? Inside me? My rapist's baby...but also mine...

"Yes," It was my mom who spoke. "That will be fine."

I felt more tears come down.

"But... Mom the baby did nothing."

"It's not a baby. It's a monster just like that beast who did this to you." My sweet mother's words burned like acid. If she thought they were monsters didn't she think I was too? After-all I am one of them now.

"I'll give you some time to talk about it" and the healer left. But no more was said, and later that afternoon my baby was torn apart from me. Part of my soul went with it.

I was discharged the next day with nothing but 'The full moon and you' pamphlets to help me with my new life as a werewolf.

The ride to the hotel me were staying at was quiet. As soon as we arrived at the room I laid down and said nothing to my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry its short, work has me busy so decided to take what I had and split it. Hope you enjoy. R&R please!

CH.2

"What do they mean she isn't welcome back? She's been going there for 4 years now!"

"I know dear but because of her illness they will not let her go. They think she may be a danger to the other students. And..." my mother whispered "i think they might be right."

"How dare you say that about your own daughter?"

"You saw what she was like when the full moon came closer and how she acted during...we could barely contain her!"

I slumped against the wall. Ever since the first change they had been at each others throats over me. The most recent argument was that my wizarding school in Scotland refused to let me continue going when my dad asked them to make 'special accommodations" for my "minor condition'.

"Well they did say that they'd send out letters to other schools to see if they'd let her in and we got one from a place called...uh..." The sound of shuffling paper came through the door. "Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? That's in England..."

"Yes...but no one else replied and the headmaster said that she would be welcomed like any other student and have special residence during the full moon. Its the best chance we have, and the school year is about to start."

"Well...OK"

And with that a letter was sent to Hogwarts. The next few weeks over summer went by fast. Since my change had already happened for that month and school started before the next, I had a chance to fully prepare for the switch.

I bought new books, robes, and supplies. I sent out letters to my friends saying I wouldn't be returning due to a sick aunt. Only one was kind enough to reply to say that my secret had leaked out and they thought it would be best if we 'took a break on our friendship'. Easy to say I spent the rest of break alone blasting music.

Since it would take a while to get there we left a few days ahead and enjoyed the sights of London. Finally the day came. My mom, dad, my new owl I received to keep in touch (I knew it was to make up for a crappy summer), and I stood on platform 9 ¾ saying our goodbyes. The sounds of owls, laughter, and friends greeting each other filled the air, but I just wanted to cry.

"Be good. If you have any problems just send an owl. I love you Honey."

"I love you too Dad. Love you Mom." I went to give her a hug and felt her flinch away ever so slightly._ Its probably nothing..._

"I love you too Izzy. Be good."

A whistle rang through the platform.

"Better be off then..." I turned to leave. My dad grabbed my hand and slipped something into it.

"For good luck." And he let me go.

I walked onto the train and slid into an empty compartment. The item was a locket that was decorated to look like the full moon. I put it on and gazed out the window in time to wave goodbye as the train went off.

I pulled out _Frankenstein_ and began to read (the great part of having a muggle parent is you get the best of both worlds.) When I read I become heavily engrossed, so I didn't notice when the compartment door slid open.

Who could it be? Bet you already know. Well that's it for now. Promise to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Izzy everything else belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Dialogue is my weak point and this has a lot...so R&R constructive criticism please. Enjoy!**

"Hey!" I looked up. Three boys had come inside. The one who spoke had messy black hair and glasses. "Anyone sitting here?"

"Nope."

The boys sat down. The one who had spoke sat across from me near a very good looking boy with long black hair. Beside me sat a portly boy. The latter was gazing admirably at the other two.

"So I haven't seen you around here before." the good looking boy was staring my body up and down.

_Not much to look at._ I thought as I gazed at my jeans and baggy shirt, long sleeved of course to cover up my scars.

"Ya. I'm new here."

"Really?" The others were looking at me with interest and I felt my face heat up. _Stop staring..._ "We don't get a lot of transfers here...actually scratch that, we get none. So what's your name?"

"Izzy."

"Well I am Black. Sirius Black." He took my hand and kissed it. I quickly tore it out of his grasp.

"And I'm James."

"Ha...let me guess, Bonds?"

"What...? No. It's Potter."

"er...never mind. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Peter." the portly boy smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Peter."

Once again the door opened and in walked a very pretty redhead followed by a boy with dark greasy hair. James almost fell out of his seat when he saw her.

"Lily! What brings you here?"

"Potter, if its any of your business, Severus and I are prefects and have come to-"

"What? Who the bloody hell would make you a prefect Snivelus?" Black snorted.

"Who would give a monkey like you a wand?" retaliated the dark haired boy.

_I'm really starting not to like Sirius..._

"No Severus, you don't have to stoop to their level. We all know you have more personality in your pinkie than Black has in his entire body."

"At least he isn't a big-nosed git who follows you-know-who!" this comment came from James which shocked me. He seemed so nice. So I decided to speak up.

"That's a horrible accusation! How dare you say that?"

"Its true!" Said Peter. Him too?

"You all are terrible! Ugh...Lily right? What did you need?"

"I came for you actually. They would like to sort you into your House before we arrive to school."

"Alright" I got up glad for a reason to leave.

We walked down the train to the back.

"So...what are Houses? My old school sorted by year."

"There are four: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin;which is mine, and _Gryffindor; which is Lily's and the Marauders'." He said the last word with detest. _

_ "Marauders?"_

_ "Its what Potter and his gang calls themselves. They are all arrogant arses." _

_ "Remus isn't that bad."_

_ "He still associates with them."_

_ Severus hate of the Marauders had me curious, but I thought it best not to ask. Soon we arrived at the last compartment and the pair waved bye and left. _

_ I took a deep breath and walked in. There sat a stern-looking middle-age witch holding a ragged old hat._

_ "Miss Easters?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I'm Professor McGonagall. I will be having you sorted into your House. Houses are very important. For the remainder of your time here you will sleep in your House dormitory, spend free time in the House common room, and attend classes with your House. Are you ready for the sorting?"_

_ I sighed. Better get it over with._

_ "Sure."_

_ I sat down and she placed the hat on my head. I practically jump out of my skin when it began speaking._

_ "Hmm...Interesting. Creative, but trapped by fears. Lonely and shy, but caring and determined. You could do great things, but you need to come out of your shell. I know just were to put you. It has to be..."_

_ **Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger. :D **_


End file.
